1. Field of the Invention
This application generally relates to applications for accessing digital media.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The proliferation of electronic devices within our society has greatly increased in the past years. Where electronic devices such were previously uncommon, now, a large percentage of society has access to or owns at least one electronic device. In addition, many different types of computing devices have been created. Personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, portable media players, and laptops have all become mainstream items.
One of the most common electronic devices is the digital camera. Traditionally, people have used film or tapes to record their pictures or videos. With the advances in electronics, high quality images and video can now be captured without the use of film or tape. Instead of carrying multiple rolls of film or carrying multiple cassette tapes, users can now store their images and video on memory cards or hard drives. This greatly reduces the amount of physical space needed to store images and video. Previously, one would have many photo albums and collections of cassette tapes to archive and store their images and video which would make accessing and sharing media difficult. With the advent of digital cameras, images and videos can be stored on memory cards or hard drives which allow users to easily store and share media in a much more compact space. However, as the amount of media a user captures grows, it becomes harder and harder to manage and access the media. The media produced by digital cameras and digital video recorders is generally given a non-descriptive name and a time stamp. With this information, it is generally difficult for a user to access specific media that they wish to view. A user generally needs to take on the arduous task of manually sorting the media in order to access specific media more easily. A simpler and more natural system and method for accessing, viewing and sharing media is needed.